


The Name Game

by nine_thursdays



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy can be kinda rude, Bellarke, Canon Divergent, Clarke is Princess, Curiosity, F/M, Honesty, New Friends, Nicknames, Talking, i don't even know hot to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke swallow their pride and manage an actual conversation, which turns into an honest talk and possibly just the start of something new and beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thingy. The teen-and-up rating is for the one swear word. I just had this idea one night after i drunk too much, and wrote it and polished it all up when I was sober so I'm sorry it's a bit of an abstract idea :/ Enjoy.

It never ceased to astonish Bellamy Blake. Earth. He was on EARTH.

While the young man had too much pride to ever admit it, he’d often dreamed about what it would be like, the air, the dirt, the rivers, wind, rain, sun…

It was nothing like any of the hundred had expected.

It was infinitely better and infinitely worse.

A part that made it worse was how little Bellamy knew about their surroundings, like the little things, such as not knowing the name of a certain plant, or animal, or the like. And that’s why Bellamy had surreptitiously spent their first week on Earth learning the names of every one of his companions, and when he found out something knew, he tried to memorize it – information was precious, it meant survival.

Bellamy was jerked from his thoughts as a soft, female voice called out

‘’Hey, Bellamy, can I talk to you?’’

Clarke was one of the best and worst things on Earth.

She was confident, brave, beautiful…but also a mystery Bellamy had yet to unravel.

He turned to face the girl, who was looking at him with curiosity and embarrassment

‘’Yeah, Clarke?’’

In way of an answer, Clarke sat next to Bellamy on the log he’d been resting on, and then she spoke quietly

‘’Where do you think we are?’’

When he didn’t answer, Clarke fumbled on

‘’Like, what’s this place called? Where are we in relation to those big city ruins and stuff?’’

When Bellamy chucked, Clarke got the indignant look on her face that Bellamy had come to know

‘’What, Bellamy.’’

Clarke spat his name like it was poison in her mouth and it wiped the smile right off his face, knowing that one of the few people he relied on and genuinely trusted and honestly liked hated him

‘’No, Princess, it’s just I've been wondering that too.’’

Clarke looked indignant at the insulting nickname, but her features softened as she realized he wasn't laughing at her. 

The pair sat in silence, Clarke lost in her thoughts, Bellamy debating whether to speak his mind or not.

He went with the former, but phrased his carefully chosen words with an air of casual curiosity, covering the insecurity in the words

‘’Well, Clarke, if you don’t like ‘Princess’, what should I call you? And don’t say ‘Clarke’ because I don’t think it suits you much.’’

Many people would've taken offense from being told their name is crap, but instead Clarke leveled her gaze on the young man and replied

‘’Well I don’t think Bellamy suits you. It’s too…’’

She trailed off, trying to find the right word. Bellamy knew where this was going, and gave her it

‘’Fancy. It’s too fancy to be my name, am I right?’’

Looking slightly chagrined, Clarke nodded.

Then the younger girl smiled to herself, and spoke quietly

‘’Bell. It’s what your family call you, right?’’

Bellamy nodded, trying to hide the twinge in his heart at the thought of his mother, but yes, she was right, it was what Octavia called him, and he loved Octavia, and was afraid he would end up loving Clarke.

‘’Then I’m going to call you Bell, so you know how much you mean to me, just like how it’s proof Octavia loves you enough to give you a special name.’’

The words came out of her mouth so easily, Bellamy looked at her, stunned, and Clarke shrugged

‘’’S true.’’

Stumped, Bellamy said all he could manage

‘’I’m not sure what to call you. I care for you too, but you’re…too…’’

The words weren't coming, or, they were, but none he could say

Beautiful. Terrifying. Amazing. Funny. Adorable.

Clarke bumped her shoulder into Bellamy’s, and said with a laugh

‘’Don’t call me anything, then. Not Princess, not Clarke. Don’t call me anything, it’s enough for me to know you’re there and care.’’

Bellamy nudged her back

‘’A poet as well, damn.’’

Sat there, on a grassy log in the clean air, just a boy and a girl, if anyone had been witness to Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin’s name game, they would’ve sworn they were seeing the start of something.  
Nothing for sure, but a glimmer of something beautiful…


End file.
